elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Derkeethus
'Derkeethus '''is a male Argonian who can be found in Darkwater Pass, being held captive in a cave home to Falmer and Chaurus, and eventually (the boss of the cave), a Falmer Shadowmaster. He has goat-looking horns coming out the sides of his head. His default clothes are gloves, boots, and mining clothes. Derkeethus is a hard worker and miner, found at Darkwater Crossing after being freed. He can be found working in Goldenrock Mine, the mining cave near the crossing. Though he is a friend to the Dragonborn, he will still (like any character) fight the player if attacked or command the player to leave if in Annekke's and Verner's house. Freeing Derkeethus As you are battling the Shadowmaster and other Falmer in the boss room, Derkeethus will complain about there being another fight. After defeating all enemies, there is a secret lever to pull located just right of the trap door above Derkeethus. Then follow the pathway until arriving at spiraled wooden walkways down to darkness, where he will talk to you and ask for freedom. After getting out of the cave, the player has the chance to ask him to become a follower. If they choose not to, Derkeethus will eventually return to his home at Darkwater Crossing. He may be found working in the camps near the mine. Initially, when you find Derkeethus, he is dressed as a miner, even with a pickaxe. No outfits put on Derkeethus will be overridden by his initial gear (Miner's Clothes, Boots), so the player can dress him up in whatever clothes they wish. His highest skill is in Light Armor and Archery, but has some skill in Block, One-Handed, and small skill in Sneak. Quest Conversation ''In cave Derkeethus: "Yes?" or "Need Something?" or "You have questions?", etc. (Normal conversation quotes are the first thing heard when talking to Derkeethus, they are always random) Player: "Who are you?" Derkeethus: "Derkeethus, from Darkwater Crossing. Should have known better than to swim all the way to the falls. Please, get me out of here!" After freeing Derkeethus Derkeethus: (Standard conversation quotes) Player: "..." Derkeethus: "Thanks. I'm out!" Quotes Normal Quotes *"Yes?" *"You have questions?" *"Ours is to smile at your passing, friend." *"Tidings." *"Need something?" *"Ours is to follow, friend." *"May the Hist guide you." *"May the Hist guide us." *"Hey, watch it!" - If attacked. *"Ow!" - If attacked. *"Why are you doing that?" - If attacked. *"Don't do that again. Last warning." - If attacked. *"All right, then." *"Be careful!" - When bumped into. *"Oh!" - When bumped into. *"Hey!" - When bumped into. *"Die... Damn you!" - When attacking. *"Yeeearghh!" - When attacking or being attacked. *"Gods, no!" - When severely attacked or when seeing friendlies injured. *"How did you do that?" - If shouted at or hearing a shout. Follower Quotes *"Lead on. I'm behind you." *"Ours is to smile at your passing, friend." *"Ours is to follow, friend." *"May the Hist guide you." *"May the Hist guide us." *"Need something?" *"Be careful!" - When bumped into. *"Oh!" - When bumped into. *"Hey!" - When bumped into. *"Look. A cave! Fine place to find trouble." - When passing by a cave. *"What a sight!" - When seeing something sightful. *"By the Hist!" - When seeing something sightful. *"Yield, and I may show mercy!" - When attacking. *"Gods, no!" - When severely attacked or when seeing friendlies injured. *"Yeeearghh!" - When attacking or being attacked. *"Ow!" - If attacked. *"Why are you doing that?" - If attacked. *"Don't do that again. Last warning." - If attacked. *"Hey, watch it!" - If attacked. *"Tidings." *"Hissssssssssssss!" - When attacking. *"Die... Damn you!" - When attacking. *"How did you do that?" - If shouted at or hearing a shout. *"'To Oblivion and back', as they say." *"I'll head back home if you need me." - When dismissed from the player. *"You're not supposed to be in here!" - If the player is inside Anneke's house without permission or during night time. Follower Commands *"Go ahead. What is it?" - When asked to do something. *"What do you want?" - When asked to do something. *"You wanted me to do something, yes?" - When selected by the player during 'doing something'. *"Need me to carry something?" - When asked to trade things. *"Well, what is it?" When asked to do something." *"All right, then." - When stopping 'doing something'. *"As you say, it will happen." - When 'doing' whatever the player decides him to 'do'. *"That cannot happen." - When refusing 'doing something'. *"Impossible." - When refusing 'doing something'. *"Can't do that." - When refusing 'doing something'. Married Life Quotes *(All Follower Quotes when following the player) *"Yes, my love?" *"Hello, love." *"I'll be here if you need me, love." *"Oh, hello, love. Back from a hard day of adventuring?" - After being gone for over a day. *"Ah, it's my love, come to visit. Marriage Quotes ''Proposal'' Player: "Interested in me, are you?" Derkeethus: "You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away. If you would have me." Option #1 Player: "Together until the end, then." Derkeethus: "As short as life can be in this land, we will have each other." Option #2 Player: "No, sorry." Derkeethus: "Very well. I am poorer of it." ''Wedding'' Maramal: "It was Mara that first gave birth to all creations and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life, and in the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" Derkeethus: "I do. Now, and forever." Maramal: "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" Player: "I do. Now and forever." (Standard Wedding Lines) ''Married Life'' Derkeethus: "We are united. But where should we live? My home is yours, of course." Player: "We could live in my house in [[Hold] the player's house is in]." Derkeethus: "It will be our little nest. I'll be waiting for you there." Trivia *Derkeethus is a possible marriage partner if the player has the Amulet of Mara. *As his default weapons, he has a Pickaxe and a Hunting Bow with Steel Arrows. *His phrase said when passing caves implies that he likes searching through caves, hence why he was trapped in the first place. *The player can recruit him as a member of The Blades, but he does not reside at Sky Haven Temple like other Blade members. Instead, he will travel back to Darkwater Crossing. *Derkeethus cannot die. Even if the player purposely tries killing him, he will do the usual motions when important characters lose all health (Limp on the ground). This is an advantage to the player if the player wishes for someone to practice on. Due to Derkeethus being invincible, he will get up after anything the player throws at him. This is not intentional, as Bethesda has stated that they forgot to make him able to kill. Therefore, this is not a bug, either. *He cannot become the sacrificial victim during Boethiah's Calling. *After marrying the player, Derkeethus will set up shop and receive 200 gold every day, giving the player half the profit. *If the player gives Derkeethus another one-handed weapon, he will dual wield it with his pickaxe. He will always dual wield with his pickaxe even if the player gives him a better weapon. Upon removing his pickaxe, he will refuse to dual wield, even if he gets his pickaxe back. *Due to Derkeethus being a very hardworking man, if the player marries him, he will not reside at the player's home, even if the player asks him to. He will return to his home at Darkwater Crossing and work, however giving the player half his profit. *If the player attacks Derkeethus to the point where he is grounded, when he gets up, he will immediately run away in fear, back to Darkwater Crossing. This can be stopped if the player is fast enough and runs to Derkeethus and tells him to follow them. Bugs *When freeing Derkeethus, stand on the metal grate on the second floor directly above him in Darkwater Pass where you can overlook him in his prison. Stand there and wait for at least one hour, and he will unlodge from his prison and stand above the grate. *Rarely, if knocked out and limping, Derkeethus will regain full health, but stay on the ground. This can be fixed by harming him again until he's back at no health, as he will get up the second time. *If equipped with a Dragon Priest mask, it is possible Derkeethus will lose it. *Derkeethus may refuse to equip a different bow even when given a Daedric Bow and only use his Hunting Bow. To get around this, tell Derkeethus 'It's time for us to part ways' and quickly pickpocket all of his weapons. Then, the player should allow Derkeethus to follow them and give him whichever bow they wish for him to use, and he will. However, the player needs the Misdirection perk from the Archery section of Skills if he has his default bow equipped, but most of the time he has his pickaxe equipped) *If the player married Derkeethus, sometimes, while at the wedding, he will randomly sprint out the door back to his crossing. However, he will still be married to the player. *If given an Ancient Shrouded Cowl, it will not appear that Derkeethus is wearing it, but if one looks in his inventory he has it equipped. This does not work with the regular Shrouded Cowl. *After marrying Derkeethus and asking to live with him, he will say he'll move to the player's house, yet will not move there (as said above). However, if the player asks Derkeethus to 'move' from their house, he will accept and start walking away, but not to the player's house. If waiting a few days, one will find Derkeethus is not at Darkwater Crossing anymore, nor is he at their house. *If one asks Derkeethus to 'move' from their house (The bug above), Derkeethus may be found nowhere. Or, he will be found walking back and forth across the bridge near Darkwater Crossing. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Characters